


Checkmate

by needyoucap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Dream, Bruises, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needyoucap/pseuds/needyoucap
Summary: So what if Tony had woken up the first morning of their honeymoon covered in bruises? All he remembers is wanting Steve to hold him tighter, and fuck him harder, and being delighted when he did. But now Steve is terrified of even touching Tony, for fear of hurting him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is entirely based on a dream I had that was basically the beginning of Breaking Dawn: Part 1 where Bella wakes up on their honeymoon covered in bruises and Edward feels guilty and refuses to touch her. Only Steve/Tony.
> 
> Tony Stark Bingo:  
> Card number 4029  
> Square filled: T4 - Steve Rogers/Captain America
> 
> STB Bingo:  
> Square filled: O1 - Bruises

“Tony, I can’t do it again.”

“Steve-”

“I hurt you!”

“I don’t care, Steve. I  _ liked _ it, even!”

Steve sighs. “We’re done with this conversation.” With that, Steve walks out, leaving Tony fuming.

So what if Tony had woken up the first morning of their honeymoon covered in bruises? All he remembers is wanting Steve to hold him tighter, and fuck him harder, and being delighted when he did. But now Steve is terrified of even touching Tony, for fear of hurting him.

Normally Tony wouldn’t press the issue; if Steve didn’t want to fuck, he didn’t want to fuck, and Tony would be a jerk for trying to convince him. But he knew Steve’s reason, and it was stupid! Tony thought they’d done a great job at making love for the very first time, and he wants more. But instead, Steve is drowning in guilt for leaving Tony’s body marked up and refuses to touch him for the rest of their honeymoon.

Clearly, trying to persuade Steve that Tony was fine isn’t working; it’s time for a different tactic.

That night, he pulls out the dark red negligee that Natasha had packed for him and puts it on. When he walks into the bedroom where Steve is already in bed, reading, Tony leans against the door jam and cocks his hip.

Steve looks up and the effect is instantaneous. Even from here, Tony can see his pupils dilate, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Steve licks his lips, then groans and throws his head back. “Tony, please don’t do this,” he pleads.

“Do what?” Tony asks innocently, walking over to the bed. “I’m just going to bed next to my husband.” He crawls onto the bed as seductively as possible. “Goodnight, Steve,” he says, laying on his side, his ass curved toward Steve. A few moments later, he feels a blanket covering him, and a kiss dropped in his hair. He thinks about protesting for a second, but decides he’s too tired.

Over the next few nights, Tony wears progressively skimpier lingerie to bed. He only gets to appreciate Steve’s reactions for a moment, because as soon as he crawls into bed he’s out like a light. Steve’s attempt at tiring Tony out during the day by hiking, swimming, and other various non-sexy activities in an attempt to get him to drop the subject of sex is almost working. By night five, dressed in a matching bra and panties set, he just walks straight over to the bed and climbs on, kissing Steve grumpily and rolling over to go to sleep.

Tony and Steve are playing chess. When Tony calls checkmate and knocks over Steve’s king, Steve pushes the board to the side, pieces flying as he throws himself on top of Tony. Then they’re kissing, and before he knows it their clothes are gone, thrown aside and Steve has two fingers buried in Tony’s hole. By this point he knows he must be dreaming, but he doesn’t care. He arches his back, clenching around Steve’s fingers. Steve crooks his fingers, pressing insistently against Tony’s prostate, and as soon as Tony says the word “please,” Steve’s pulled his fingers out and has the head of his cock pressing against Tony’s hole. That’s when Tony wakes up.

He gasps, raising his head. “Tony?” he hears next to him. His face is wet, and when the light comes on he can’t help but squint at the bright light. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Steve sounds worried.

The tears flow faster, Steve trying to wipe them away. “It was just a dream,” Tony says bitterly.

“That’s right, sweetheart, it was just a dream.” Steve pulls Tony into his arms, rocking him back and forth. “You’re safe, you’re with me. It was just a dream.”

“It was a  _ good _ dream!” Tony sobs. Steve freezes.

“Then why are you crying?”

“Because I want it to be real.” Tony knows he’ll be embarrassed in the morning about crying over a dream like this, but right now he doesn’t care. He can still feel Steve’s fingers inside him, stretching him, pressing into his prostate. His cock is hard, and when he moves closer to Steve, it brushes against his hip. Tony can feel Steve tense up.

“Tony…” he warns.

“Please,” Tony pleads. “Please, Steve, I need you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve sounds pained.

“You won’t. Please, make love to me.” Tony presses his lips against Steve’s, and he can feel it when Steve gives in. He lets his mouth fall open, inviting Steve’s tongue in.

There’s a ripping sound, and then Tony’s naked body is pressed against Steve’s. He gasps when he feels a fingertip at his hole, rubbing. The finger disappears, and he hears a soft  _ snick, _ and then it’s back, swirling around, spreading the lube. When Steve presses in, Tony relaxes, letting his husband in, wanting more.

It’s not long before Steve adds another finger, fucking Tony’s hole gently. He scissors his fingers, stretching, and then his fingers are gone, causing Tony to whimper. “Shh, love, just slicking myself up for you.” There’s the telltale sound of someone jacking off, a light groan, and then Tony feels the blunt pressure of Steve’s cock at his hole.

“Take a deep breath for me, and relax,” Steve says, and Tony can’t help but obey. When Steve pushes in, it’s better than Tony even remembered. He feels so full, Steve filling him in ways he never imagined. Tony clenches experimentally, and when Steve’s hips thrust forward reflexively, he nudges Tony’s prostate, sending a bolt of lighting down Tony’s spine. Tony lets his legs fall open further, and puts his arms around Steve’s neck. “Please,” is all he says, and then Steve starts to thrust.

The way he fucks Tony is wonderful, just hard and fast enough that Tony can’t help but be driven to that inevitable edge, but he holds Tony tenderly, like Tony is something precious. Tony can feel tears at the backs of his eyes again, and as he gets closer and closer, he stops caring about anything but the feeling of Steve inside him, on top of him, overwhelming him. He vaguely registers a hand closing around his own cock, and then everything goes white and he falls over the edge.

As he’s coming down, Steve’s thrusts start to go uneven and Tony feels the telltale warmth of his husband’s come inside of him, filling him up. That first night, Tony had been surprised at how  _ much _ Steve had come, had imagined spending hours like this, Steve filling Tony up, over and over, wondering if Steve could come enough to make Tony’s belly distended. He wants it more than anything, and resolves to mention it to Steve when he’s able to speak again.

Steve stays inside him long enough to go soft, and Tony winces when he eventually pulls out. He thinks he might whimper when he feels the warmth of Steve’s body disappear, but Steve shushes him and he’s back within a moment, cleaning Tony up with a warm, wet cloth.

Then Tony is pulled into strong arms, and he rests his head on Steve’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It’s steady, just like the man holding him, and Tony thinks he hears “I love you” as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
